Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Riddle
Summary: The diary of Tom's old girlfriend, rediscovered by her daughter, tells the tale of love and revenge.


Some people might have read this. I took the diary part from a story I wrote but deleted.

------   
Childhood is an escape of resonsibility and the lack of love. This never came true for me. I am only six, yet the walls of my life has crumbled already.

My eyes were swollen from crying and the lack of sleep. I reached under my covers and felt the smooth cover of my mother's diary. This explained everything- from why my family lived in America for a year, to the reason of my mother's death. Like curiosity killed the cat, the contents of this diary had chopped up my heart. I should have never opened it.

--Flashback--

------   
October 13, 1947

Dear Diary,

I have my eyes set on the most wonderful boy in the world...he is unbelievably smart, a genius to say the least; not the least bothersome like other boys. He usually keeps to himself most of the time, actually, in the library, reading. I see him a lot there, as I go often too.

He has the loveliest emerald green eyes I have ever seen; as head of black hair, a cute chin...everything a girl could want. He is the Head Boy of Hogwarts as well as the top student in every class. But because he keeps to himself most of the time, nobody really takes notice of him. Except me.

It is hard to catch a glimpse of him, and I have never even spoken to him, because unfortunately, we are in different houses. I- oh, Charms is next! I have to go...

And oh yes, his name is Tom Marvolo Riddle.   
------

November 7, 1947

Dear Diary,

My heart is still thumping from my excitement. I can not bare to leave this out of my diary; this is an important event in my life, I can not ever forget about this. Me and Tom...we actually talked! It started out in the library, where he was looking up something on snakes. I was peering through a crack between two books at Tom when suddenly disappeared, and reappeared by my side.

"Hey," he had said. "Do you know any place to find a book on basilisks?"

"Well," I had replied slowly, not believing that I was actually speaking to him. "You can always ask me, I've read up a ton on them." I was telling the truth, unlike most girls, but then I was not like most girls. My father had been a snake breeder, and at an early age, he had gotten me interested in snakes of all kinds- but basilisks, oh how much loved them...

"Really?" He had given me a weird look, and raised his eyebrows (he was so cute!). "Not many girls are into snakes these days. It's all 'hey, I got a new outfit today!'. Urgh."

I think I had laughed too loud, for the librarian gave me a glare of warning. I told him how I loved snakes, and everything I knew about basilisks...he looked really amazed at my knowledge, but then Diary, I think I study as hard as he does. We talked for hours and hours...though it was hardly romantic, you know? But at least he knows my name now.   
------

December 20, 1947

Dear Diary,

If you could see me now, Diary, if only you could see me now. I am so happy that I can hardly think.

I have been pretty busy with school and stuff, and so I have not been writing in here as often as I would have liked to. One such "stuff" that is taking a lot of my time are my daily conversations with Tom.

Ever since that chat in the library, we have been looking forward to seeing each other, whether to do homework, talk, read, or just hang out. Tom was a quiet and reserved person; he rarely showed emotion at all. This I learned to love, for one reason or another.

So for the past month, I have gained yet another friend. But this time, the friendship was genuine. Most of my companions consist of girls that have nothing better to do except to talk about their love life or clothing. Sometimes I just want to slap them hard on the face, they annoy me so. Tom, he...he is just, oh, he is nothing like the people I used to hang out with. I admire him so much...Tom is so perfect in my eyes. I've never cherished a friendship this much. So much changes this month has brought upon me...I hope it lasts...   
------

February 14, 1948

Dear Diary,

There is really a God...

Tom and I were in the empty history room, studying for an exam for tomorrow. Because old Professor Binns was sick, we had the nurse teach us- and as she was pitifully stupid, I didn't learn anything at all- but she was giving us a test the Professor had left for us.

"Oh, I'm going to fail this," I had wailed, knowing I sounded like a pathetic first year. "She didn't explain about the Banishing Giants Act at all! 'The giants were sent to the mountains in, I'm not sure about the date, but I'm pretty sure it's in the year 1987...' 1987 my foot! Does she think we're all idiots? It's 1948 now."

Tom looked thoughtful. "Hmmm..."

"Are you listening to me, Tom?"

"You want the truth?" he had said, making the question sound more like a statement. Before I had a chance to say anything, he continued soberly. "No, I'm not."

"Why?" I had asked, hurt.

"Because...I was thinking of this instead..." He slowly leaned toward me. The room seemed to blur as he came closer...

I felt his sweet lips close over mine, gently, and willingly I responded. He pulled me closer to him...I felt his heart beating under my hand in a strange rhythm...I wrapped my arms around him...oh, the feeling was undescribable.

When we broke apart, we were both panting. I reached out and stroked his face...his skin was so smooth, like a pearl's.

"You know, I've always promised to myself, I'm Tom Riddle, The Boy Who Will Never Love. I think my title is gone now," he grinned. "My whole life...I had never loved anyone. My Mom; I never knew her. My Dad, well," he sighed, "you know the story, right?" Seeing me nod, he continued, "At school, all I paid attention to was schoolwork. Day and night I studied, trying to accomplish the impossible...and then, that day..." A dreamy face replaced the sad one. "You have taught me so many things, things that a book can never teach me. You have taught me to laugh, to care...to love. I love you."   


------

May 5, 1948

Dear Diary,

I'm in a rush, so I won't write much. Oh god, I can't believe this.

I'm so scared...it all happened so fast! I couldn't stop...I couldn't control myself. All the seventh years from Hogwarts are in France at this very moment, a field trip of some kind. I had been sick, so I couldn't go, and Tom, being the sweetheart he is, offered to stay with me. Was it a mistake?

Yes, I know, the Ravenclaw Tower was empty. Which meant the dormitories were empty as well...oh, you get the point, right?

I agree, I am weak. But only weak when it comes to the love of my life, Tom M. Riddle. He makes me weak every time I see him...my knees always melt at the mere sight of him...my heart jumps a foot in the air when I feel his touch on my arm...aren't I pathetic?

I turned seventeen a month ago...am I too young? Maybe so. I'm too confused to think.   
------

June 19, 1948

Dear Diary,

School is over in two days. Should I tell him? Lying wouldn't help, but the truth...   
------

August 1, 1948

Dear Diary,

This is getting worse. I know I am supposed to be at work, but I am hurting too badly right now even to get up.

That one time we slept together? I regret it deeply. To be blunt: at age seventeen, I am pregnant. I never meant for this to happen! Never, I swear. Me and Tom, we tried to prevent it; how could we have failed? How? It was once, just once...

I had been showing signs of pregnancy for a while now, ever since the beginning of June. Should I have told him? I was too scared...and I still am.   
------

February 9, 1949

Dear Diary,

Tom and I haven't spoken for eight months. I had moved to America, where he couldn't find me. I knew he didn't want a child, and I don't have the nerve to tell him yet...and the baby is due in two days! I hope that he had forgotten me by now.   
------

March 2, 1949

Dear Diary,

It was a girl! I love her so much...she is so adorably sweet. I have named her Phoenix, after Tom's favorite kind of bird.

Tom. How she reminds me of him...her hair, black and wispy, just like her father's. Her eyes took after me though, dark brown, but the shape of them were exactly like his.

I am so nervous about her future. What happens when she asks about Tom? What do I say? What do I do?

I want to move back to England. I miss it there; America is ok, but 99% of the people are muggles. For nine months, I had to live without magic...   
------

September 30, 1949

Dear Diary,

Me and Phoenix have settled in a little apartment in London, right next to Diagon Alley. She is growing up beautifully; I almost wish that Tom was here to witness it.

This reminds me...Tom...in the Daily Prophet, it said that he was "power hungry" and "seeking for more". Maybe it was another Tom Riddle? Surely it couldn't have been the Tom I had known, it couldn't have been.

Phoenix is bawling, I have to go.   
------

--End flashback--

This was where the diary ended, but were is a lot more to it that Mother didn't write down.

--Flashback--

"Mother, it's going to rain today," five-year-old Phoenix said.

"Yes, honey, I know," Mrs. Lustar replied, staring blankly at a little book she was holding. "You-" A knock on the door interrupted her. "Wait here while I answer the door, dear." Before she had a chance to open it, a man stepped in. His deep green hood covered his face, but Mrs. Lustar could tell that he was a wizard. "May I help you?"

"So we meet again," a cold voice echoed in the room.

"T-t-t-tom? Is that you?"

The man ripped off his hood. The hideous face of the Dark Lord showed itself. "No, Tom Riddle does not exist anymore. He is now Lord Voldemort." He watched as the woman gasped, and smirked. "When you left me, Maria, you...you don't know how...I don't even know how I felt. I looked all over for you in Europe. I tried everything I could to get in touch with you...but you left me...and I thought you had left me forever. And so, I turned to stone. This time, unlike during school, I was permanently carved...nobody could change me anymore. I lost everything Maria, everything went when you left. My body, my heart, my SOUL. I've coped with this for years...and a few months ago, the Tom Riddle inside of me died. Lord Voldemort rose...and he is here to stay Maria; Tom Riddle is gone. Forever."

His eyes narrowed into slits as he advanced on Maria. "Maria, Maria. Do you think you will just get away with all this? Do you?"

"I-I-"

"Hmm, a little tongue-tied are we?" Voldemort began to stroke her cheek, but as his hand transformed into a claw and he violently slashed her flesh to the bone. Blood sputtered everywhere. Maria collapsed on the floor, clutching her face. Phoenix watched in the dark corner, as tears streamed down her face. "My soul is gone. For this you will pay..." Voldemort's face showed no signs of regret as he whispered the two deadly words..."Avada Kedavra..." A green light protuded from the tip of his wand. The man performed a silencing spell to muffle her scream as the beam of light struck her.

--End flashback--

I squeezed my eyes shut as two fat tears edged their way out and slid down my cheek.   
------

When you review please go "that was SUCH a cliche", because I am conscious of that.


End file.
